Sylveon
is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation VI. It is one of the eight possible evolutions for Eevee. Biology Physiology Sylveon is a feline Pokémon with white-cream colored fur covering most of its slender body. The top of its head is a vibrant shade of pink, and it has long pink rabbit-like ears with dark blue insides. Sylveon has a short, blunt catlike muzzle and a small black nose. Sylveon has two pink and white bow-shaped features -- one on its right ear, and one around its and neck. Attached to the bow-like features are scarf-like appendages with pink and blue tips that curl around Sylveon's body. It has four slender feline-like legs and small dainty pink-tipped paws and feet with three visible toes on each. Sylveon has two large blue eyes with white pupils, and two pointed teeth on its upper jaw, seen when its mouth is open. It has a fluffy pink tail that curves inward slightly to form a crescent shape. The Shiny variation of Sylveon has inverse coloration, with blue fur (replacing the pink patches), and reddish-pink eyes. Behavior Sylveon is a kind and gentle Pokémon. It uses its ribbon feelers to hold hands with its trainer and walk alongside them. Like most cats, it is very sensitive to the energy in its environment. It emits a calming aura from its feelers to placate others and stop fights. Special abilities Sylveon uses its ribbon-like feelers to calm others. Evolution Eevee evolves into Sylveon when leveled up knowing a Fairy-type move, and gaining at least two Affection hearts in Pokémon-Amie. In the Anime Sylveon appears in the short film PK25. TCG Sylveon appears in the Pokemon TCG: Sylveon Colection as a promo card (XY 04) & a collectible figure. Game data Game locations |xy=Evolve Eevee |xyrarity=None }} Pokédex Entries |gen=VI |x=It sends a soothing aura from its ribbonlike feelers to calm fights. |y=It wraps its ribbonlike feelers around the arm of its beloved Trainer and walks with him or her.}} Learnset 3D Models |border= |xyspr=Sylveon_XY.gif |xysprs=Shiny Sylveon XY.gif |VIback=SylveonSpriteBack_XY.gif |VIbacks=SylveonSpriteShinyBack_XY.gif }} Trivia *Sylveon's classification of species as an "Intertwining Pokémon" is almost the same as the red thread that holds two or more person's relationship. Hence, its ribbons serves the same purpose. Based on its Pokémon X's PokéDex's data, it uses its "ribbons" to create peace amongst fighters and serves as their 'mediator'. *Sylveon's face highly resembles Victini's face. Both have round blue eyes, a tiny black nose, small fangs, rabbit-like ears, and similar forehead coloration patterns. *It is the lightest Eeveelution. *In the anime, Sylveon emits catlike sounds, such as mews and purrs. *The talking Sylveon plush made by TakaraTomy also makes purring and mewing sounds. *It is the only Eeveelutionthat if it is attacked by a pokemon that uses the respective eeveeloution S.T.A.B on it ,it delivers normal damage Origin Like all Eeveelutions, physiologically, Sylveon is based on a cat, as it is distinctly feline in its body and facial structure, and it emits meowing and purring sounds in the Anime. Due to its Fairy typing, Sylveon might also be based on the giant mystical cats that are said to pull the chariot of the mythological Norse goddess of love and Earth, Freya, who was known to have a fondness for fairies. Freya's cats are sometimes referred to as "fairy cats", which is also a nickname for the Norwegian Forest Cat. Etymology Sylveon's name likely comes from the word "sylvan" meaning "of the forest", due to legends of fairies residing in forests, and "eon". It might also include "sylph" a mythological spirit of the air. Gallery 700Sylveon_BW_anime.png 700Sylveon_BW_anime_2.png 700Sylveon_BW_anime_3.png 700Sylveon_Dream.png 700Sylveon_Dream_2.png Sylveon_vs_Hydreigon.png SylveonPokemonCenterPlush.JPG|Pokemon Center Sylveon Plush Toy SylveonPokeDoll.JPG|Sylveon PokeDoll TalkingSylveonPlushTakaraTomy.JPG|Talking Sylveon plush by TakaraTomy Category:Eeveelution Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon